Constellations
by Blue Kaous
Summary: With the world flipped onto it's back, nothing is as it seems anymore. The world has turned on the heroes, and amongst it all, a deadly group headed by the ghost of Sonic's past is out for their lives to fulfill their own agenda. When faced with absolute chaos, is it possible for light to be shed on the truth? Or will madness consume the entire world as we know it?
1. Chapter 1: Undertow

**Constellations**

**Chapter 1: Undertow**

**Space Colony Ark – June 2016**

"Are the handcuffs really a necessity, Rouge?" a gruff and annoyed voice questioned.

One step at a time, the friends walked through the long docking corridor that had attached to their GUN issued space shuttle, acting like an umbilical cord for machines. Crews of military agents strolled through the long hallway entering the ARK, which had once been barren and lifeless. It was a drastic contrast for Shadow, seeing it bustling with life gave him a sense of nostalgia he hadn't felt in years, so much so he half expected Maria to come skipping around the corner! The black hedgehog tugged annoyingly at the cuffs tight around his wrists, knowing they weren't of the same standard GUN agents usually carried. Even though they weren't restricting his use of Chaos Energy, he hated the idea of his hands being clasped together.

"Feeling claustrophobic, doll?" Rouge teased with a playful wink as she tugged him to her side. "You know...I kind of like this new look. It's kind of kinky, don't you think?"

Blushing gently Shadow grunted heavily and stared ahead, trying not to give his partner the amusement of succumbing to her teasing. After exiting the long hallway and into the main level of the colony, the dark hero couldn't help but gaze in astonishment at the facelift the military had given his old home. At every corner he looked there was a new piece of technology sitting quietly waiting to be used, or in some cases old pieces of machinery that Professor Gerald had created were restored and updated to keep up with the new look of the ARK. Everything seemed to be taken from a science fiction movie!

"Since when did the government start using this place as a base?" Shadow wondered out loud.

"Not too long after Galaxy was defeated," Rouge informed simply. "I think they got tired of having their bases destroyed back home."

The duo continued walking, earning looks of disgust, happiness and snideness from the bustling soldiers as they saw Shadow. After his less than professional resignation from the military, he had become a very popular person – of course being a wanted man will do that to a person. Ignoring the glowering looks from his former associates and comrades in arms, Shadow retained a locked gaze on the elevator in front of them, perplexed with the new floor labels. Reading over them, a sensation of anger began to build up within his chest, which quickly turned into panicked breathing. Noticing his fists ball together, the young huntress set a calm hand on Shadow's neck, trying to bring him back to reality and away from his tipping point.

"I figured their choice to get rid of the old observatory would bother you..." Rouge commented solemnly, watching the small LED blip descend the floor numbers. "Listen...I understand that the observatory was a very special place for you...well, for both you and Maria. But you have to do your best to stay cool for now, we can't give away our cover while we're here."

"You know I could rip them all apart, Rouge." Shadow snarled, eying the guard in the elevator with a killer intent.

The man standing in the elevator with the duo smirked at the humbled position of the once feared Ultimate Lifeform, then snickered to himself. "I guess you've lost your touch, huh, _Shadow?_"

"If it weren't for these cuffs eliminating my power..." the dark hedgehog commented hauntingly. "I would have ripped the head from your shoulders the second those doors shut."

Noticing the color drain from the soldier's face, Rouge couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Once the elevator had ascended four floors, the doors slid open once again, revealing what the former observatory had been transformed into, much to Shadow's displeasure. Behind a large, oak desk sat the one man Shadow had grown to despise more than anyone else on the planet. The single man that he had vowed to destroy, and to rip from the head of GUN.

"How do you like my new base, Shadow?" Shrike asked with a poisonous tone, his sickening grin burning into Shadow. "And of course you must recognize where I've chosen to build my new office as well! If you hadn't guessed already, it's the old observatory of this run down shit-hole! It's really been given a nice touch up, wouldn't you agree?"

"Eat shit." Shadow spat with a venomous glare.

"Heh, still such an attitude despite the clock on your life counting closer to zero..." Shrike smirked and stood up from his swivelling, leather office chair. "You know, I had thought you'd be a lot harder to capture after that colorful resignation. All those empty threats... perhaps it was all just hot air? Regardless...you're in my custody now, _hedgehog._"

Their eyes met; crimson battling turquoise in a mental struggle of dominance, proving neither of them were ready to back down from eachother. Shadow scowled angrily at the man, and had it not been for Rouge being beside him to keep him relatively calm, he knew he would've snapped by now. With a confident and proud grin, Shrike turned his attention from the hedgehog in front him, and moved to face his underling who, to his knowledge, captured the wanted criminal.

"I have to applaud your efforts, my dear," Shrike commented smoothly, appreciating her defined curves at the same time. "However you managed to subdue such a ferocious soul such as this man is worthy of praise! I hope a piece of trash like our close friend Shadow here didn't give you too much trouble. Tell me...what strategy did you come up with to outwit and out power GUN's former top-soldier? Surely it was of utmost grace and intellect coming from a woman such as yourself!"

Hiding the disgusted look finding its way onto her face, Rouge managed to smile with pride with her faked accomplishment. "Well, sugar, believe me... it wasn't easy!" She tugged on the chain connected to the cuffs gently, causing Shadow to stumble from the sudden jerk. "Granted he did give me a run for my money...but even the Ultimate Lifeform is no match for the wits and instinct of a skilled huntress and soldier such as myself. Did you really doubt me, _Commander_?" Rouge said with a seductive tone, winking at the man in front of her to ensure their plan wasn't jeopardized.

"Never," Shrike responded, kissing her hand slowly. "There's a reason I chose you to be my second in command, Rouge."

"_Looks to me that reason is to get in my pants...keh, what a pig!_" Rouge thought to herself angrily, disgusted with her Commander's attempts to come onto her. "Hopefully I don't provide you with any reason to change your mind...now..onto more important matters..."

"Ah, yes, your pay!" The Commander turned from the plotting duo and strode over to his desk, pulling from it an envelope pregnant with money. "As promised, $500,000 in cash as a reward for capturing Shadow. His containment cell is up on the top floor...he'll have the entire floor to himself to bask in his regrets and mistakes before we execute him."

Grabbing the envelope, Rouge seemed to vibrate at the feeling of such a huge amount of cash in her hands. It was beginning to get difficult to keep her mind focused on the task at hand when all she could think of was the jewelry and diamonds she could buy back home! But with great difficulty she nodded to her Commander and turned to leave, pulling Shadow along with her. The large buck eyed the dark hedgehog while he poured a drink of scotch, watching the doors close on the smirking face of Shadow.

**The White House, Capital City – July, 2016**

Men and women dressed in black and white suits walked quickly down the main hallway of the White House, each headed for a different destination. Quiet banter discussing the recent crippling attack on Station Square and the new terrorist group "Dusk" bounced across the walls, as it seemed it was the topic of every conversation in the country. However one woman couldn't be bothered with such gossip, granted her position in the government and how important it was. Erica Wakefield, the primary advisor to the President rushed through the crowds that had gathered in the building. She grunted as she slipped past the creepy, old man recognized as the Prime Minister of Areno; Gwek, knowing his infamous habit of being a bit crude with his remarks towards women.

"My, the Presidents assistant is looking especially good today!" Gwek remarked with a perverse chuckle. "Hotter than the sun on Mazuri's Savannah I tell ya'!"

"Ugh..." Erica groaned to herself and continued to push her way through the insane amounts of people, and up to the Oval Office where she'd find the President.

Counting the stairs rounding the perimeter of the White House's lobby as she always did, Erica pushed through the doors at the top of the fifty-first step and slammed it shut behind her with a sigh of relief. Lincoln McHolm, current president of the United Federations stared quietly at the young woman, noticing her matching blue blazer and skirt had been somewhat out of place. He had to guess it was due to the stress of the United Nations Summit meeting.

The young woman, no older than twenty-five, brushed her blonde hair free of her petite face and pushed her glasses back into place. With a gentle inhale and exhale to calm her nerves, she walked up to the president rather exhaustedly and laid a folder onto his desk.

"Are you alright, Miss Wakefield?" the President asked with concern, while also skimming over the pages within the folder. "I understand the overload on a day like this...they don't come around very often, but when they do, the UN meetings can be very hectic. This time especially...it's not often that a Summit is held in regards to the safety of our own country."

"Yeah...I've never seen so many different nationalities all in one place before," Erica commented, then sat down in front of the President. "But, it doesn't help with the news we've received from the crew delivery supplies out to the new GUN headquarters on ARK. After the capture and imprisonment of Shadow the Hedgehog, we hadn't heard from anyone on the ARK. Once the latest delivery of supplies had been sent to up there, the crew reported everyone had been killed..."

His look growing stern and uncertain, Lincoln scanned through the pictures and testimonies given by the crew to witness everything. "Have you gotten in contact with Commander Shrike yet?"

"Yes, and he should be arriving after the Summit to speak with you about the details and shed some light on the situation," she informed quickly, then grew quiet for a moment in thought. "Say...Mister President, are you sure the Commander is really on our side? I understand you may trust him as your head of military, but...there's something about him that seems strange, don't you think?"

Flipping the folder labeled "ARK" closed on his desk, the President sighed heavily and cupped his face in his hands briefly, as if to decide how to answer her question. The middle-aged man then sat straight in his chair, his arms crossed sternly over his chest, although the look in his eyes spoke of gentleness and justice. That was the trait Erica admired most of the President, was his ability to see all sides of a conflict with calmness and mercy, yet still retain a rock solid sense of justice in any situation. However...she wasn't sure how he'd handle an uprising in his own military, and that she was certain was happening as they spoke.

"Commander Towers and I both decided on Shrike to be the one to take up leadership of GUN should Towers pass..." Lincoln explained, then stood to stare out the gigantic window at the rear of his office as he often did. "That man has been a loyal member of GUN since the early days after it's conception. Without him, a lot of our operations and intelligence networks would have been largely under developed and most likely could have lead to the downfall of our nation. Granted, Shrike is a very hot tempted and bullheaded man...-"

The door swung open, hitting the wall with a gentle smack causing both Erica and the President to spin around to meet the rude intruder. "Then again, Mister President, you aren't without your faults either, now are you?"

"Commander, it's a pleasure to see you," Lincoln greeted with a warm smile, shaking the stern hand of his most trusted soldier. "I was just explaining to my assistant here how you have helped build our military into what it is today! Sometimes the young souls of our nation need a history lesson, don't you agree?"

Sighing, Erica stood to her feet and bowed to show her respect to the man she ironically had none for. "Greetings, Commander."

"I do agree," Shrike replied, blatantly ignoring the gesture from the quiet assistant, sending her off outside with a wave of his hand. "Without the work of Head Commander Towers and Myself, our military would be a very different organization than it is today, that's for sure."

Taking a seat where the President's assistant had been, the GUN Commander waited until she had closed the door to bring up the next article of discussion. Watching Lincoln stroll through the room, carrying a black safe in his hands towards the desk, Shrike knew exactly what was within. The President sat down quietly, and then rummaged through his desk for a key to open the case, before long revealing it to be the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"So...I see you got the report from the massacre aboard the colony?" Shrike said, glancing down at the folder. "No one found it suspicious that it happened so suddenly? More importantly...no one knew I was up there when it happened, right?"

"You have to understand, Commander," Lincoln began with a look of conviction in his eyes. "I do not agree with the methods you're using to build up our army, especially since it's using the innocent lives of our own people for christ's sake! But, I can't deny the fact that after the last attack our nation suffered...we do need more security than what Sonic and his comrades are offering us. Station Square is still uninhabitable, and is still only about fifty percent rebuilt. With that said, I acknowledge the fact we cannot face another crisis such as another terrorist attack from that organization."

"I understand, Mister President," Shrike replied with a grin. "However, it should be noticed Shadow the Hedgehog is still in our custody aboard the ARK. He has been in solitary confinement for a month now, and has had his Chaos energy blocked until we bring him into the labs to begin testing for our new soldier program, making it one less pest running around interfering. And to clear your conscience, Lincoln...you don't have to act like you have any idea of the government's involvement with that _massacre _last month. The lives taken were all put to good use. As you may know, our super soldier program requires an astonishing amount of human sacrifice, solely for the fact that the serum we have developed has the tendency to send the weaker mind into a rampage. So if you look at it in a scientific light, it's simply natural selection weeding out the soldiers that aren't capable for the revised military we're creating. Those who were not killed in initial testing having been recovered and sent to a training facility in the Emerald Desert."

"The doings and methods of achieving our national security is all on your shoulders and conscience, Commander." Lincoln remarked with a sickened tone, and stood up to gaze out the window once again. "I want to talk to you about the Summit today."

"What about it, sir?" Shrike questioned curiously, pulling the seven Chaos Emeralds closer to himself with an envious gaze.

"The other nations are well aware that we're using our funds for something other than restoration," the President explained, his arms folded behind his back. "We've already had to borrow large sums of money from the international reserves, and as you know, the United Federations are already in a great amount of debt. I'm going to warn you now, the UN is prepared to freeze our assets in order to see to it that all our loans go to recovering Station Square and building up our economy once more. If that happens, GUN becomes no longer apart of our country, and at that point is a world police. This is why I've presented you the Chaos Emeralds..."

"Never thought you were one too use bribery, Mister President!" Shrike retorted with glee, staring down at the powerful gems. "So what's the catch?"

"If we do end up facing a situation where all our assets are being generated away from the military, then it'll leave us open to war from any of the other countries or organizations outside the UN," the President paused for a moment, as if to ponder whether his decision was the right one. "We've already been targeted by the terrorist organization known as Dusk, and I have strong reason to believe it's being headed by Doctor Robotnik, even though he was said to have been killed six years ago. The Chaos Emeralds are payment for GUN's unlimited support in defending the United Federations should we see another attack from that group, as well as the capture of any vigilante attempting to enforce the duties of your military. That includes Sonic and anyone he's associated with."

"I'm sensing a lack of trust for that blue hedgehog, sir," Shrike noted curiously. "I thought you were on agreeable terms with him and his associates?"

"Their participation in the safety of our country has recently been...dubious. I feel our nation is safer under the eye of its own military. After the catastrophe in Station Square earlier this year, fatalities have gone up when compared to events similar. I've noticed an increased ignorance to the people of the United Federations and it's property."

"Understood," Shrike replied with a nod.

Suddenly a loud bell filled the White House, signalling everyone it was time for the leaders of the world to meet together in one of the most high tension events of the political world.

"Shall we head down into the meeting room, Commander?" The President suggested rhetorically, walking down the stairs ahead of Shrike, leaving him with the seven Chaos Emeralds and ultimately unmatched power to do with the planet whatever he pleased.

Every leader makes their mistakes, and it would only be a matter of time before the consequences made themselves present.

**To be Continued**

**Authors Note~ **Things will be a bit confusing if you haven't read this stories sequel – Violet Dreams. I suggest you go check it out to be fully informed about some of the terms and events explained in this. As always, please leave your theories, comments and advice in a review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Time

**Constellations**

**Chapter 2: Time**

**South Island – August, 2016**

A lone traveler trudged slowly through deep mounds of snow, each step taking him closer to the mouth of the cavern not too far off. Solemn emerald green eyes stared up into the overcast sky, trying to gauge how long it would be before the sun set amidst the chaotic snow storm around him. Another ten minutes of walking passed by, and at long last he found himself walking through into the darkness of the cave, hidden away from the cold, blowing winds outside.

"Brr...can't say I missed the crazy weather this place had," the figure moaned to himself, sitting down on a log left behind by earlier travellers like himself. "I wonder why Uncle decided to move his cottage way out here...hopefully he's okay."

With his hands clasped together, the traveler sighed to himself and pulled the hood down from his cloak. Long, blue quills popped outwards, free of the uncomfortable containment they'd been in, which also brought a loud sigh of relief from the world renowned hedgehog. After warming his hands for a bit, Sonic stood back up and stared out of the cave, ready to continue his descent down the biggest mountain on his home island.

The blue blur strode out into the blowing snow, and began walking down the path, which led to the beautiful green forest South Island was known for. Seconds blended into minutes, and soon minutes turned into a six long hours of walking. The snow had finally stopped falling when he reached the base of the mountain, and once he had entered into the dark, quiet of the forest he pulled his cloak down off his head again.

"It should be around here..." Sonic muttered, jogging down the long, winding trail that he knew lead to his destination.

The path squirmed down into a swamp, with a lonely cottage nestled against the waters edge. Sonic whistled at the gloominess of the location, and trotted over to the frail wooden door of the house, noticing the rusted out mailbox and the wood nailed over the windows.

"Jee...I never thought Uncle Chuck would let his house go downhill," Sonic whispered in disbelief, knocking on the door. "Yo! Uncle, you in there?"

Birds flew from their nests in the nearby trees, and then he knocked again earning yet again no response. Disgruntled, Sonic checked the door knob, only to find it was unlocked. With a curious look to each side of the cottage, the blue hero walked inside.

"Geez, he sure got lazy with the spring cleaning," Sonic groaned as he swatted away the cob webs hanging in the doorway. "Hey, uncle, long time no see!"

Still no reply.

Growing suspicious, Sonic continued into the living room, where he was sure he'd find his uncle napping with a book, as he remembered from his childhood. With each creaking step on the rotting wooden floor, Sonic made his way to the back most part of the house and turned the corner into the living room.

"Huh...not here either," Sonic grumbled to himself. "Where in the world did he go?"

The blue hero groaned in annoyance and strolled into the kitchen, hoping to find some food. And ideally...some chili dogs. His stomach roared with hunger, causing the blue hero to rub it in anticipation of his uncles famous chili dog recipe.

Sonic walked into the kitchen, eying up the old stove and sink in the corner and newspaper was set gently on the kitchen table. The blue blur walked over to the table to get a look at whatever section his uncle had been reading before he left,, anxious to catch up with his god father. Sonic grasped the newspaper and pulled it up, watching as bugs scurried away from the rotten food left underneath the paper.

Eying the plate of disgusting mush, Sonic grunted and flipped the paper to the front page, glancing at the date.

"...2009," Sonic mumbled. "Where could he have gone...?"

Frustrated, Sonic tossed the paper back onto the table and spun over to the fridge, where he found a note taped to it. Staring at the signature he knew to be his uncles, Sonic tore the letter from the appliance and scanned over it, finding only two sentences scribbled down.

"Don't ever forget who you are, Sonic. You're destined to the change the world into something we can only dream of," the blue hero read out loud, letting his voice echo through the cottage. "What happened to him...?"

A familiar tightness sprang into his chest, and Sonic stuck the letter back onto the fridge. Now he was eager for some answers. He came all the way back to South Island, solely to talk with the man who wasn't even there!

**The White House, Capital City – July, 2016**

Gathered quietly around a large conference table, the leaders from every corner of the world impatiently waited for the arrival of the President. After waiting nearly two hours for everyone to arrive, they were more than eager to get this meeting over with, as they all shared the mutual contempt for the choices the United Federations had been making as of late.

Suddenly the door to the meeting room opened up, allowing the President to stroll in and take a seat. At his side, both his assistant and Commander Shrike were present, quietly spectating the Summit as they were told. Erica looked around the table, noticing the extreme differences in each of the leaders' appearances.

Sitting directly across from the President was King Darius the XIV, King of all Procella due to the sheer strength of his families monarch. The robes and chains he wore seemed to distinguish him the most out of anyone else, yet despite the glamor his face was solemn and quiet. Though she expected as such, he had lost both his sons due to GUN in some way, shape or form.

"Hello everyone," The President greeted warmly, earning nods and other gestures of response around the table. "I assume you all had no issues on your flights here?"

Erica turned to look at the man sitting beside Darius, who happened to be the same perverted old man gawking at her from earlier. Gwek Ukani winked in her direction, causing her to blush in embarrassment. The old man, whose simple savannah robes displayed his bleak Areno beginnings in it's capital, Mazuri, simply grinned at her reaction.

"That presidential plane of yours definitely lacks good in-flight movies," Gwek interjected with a grin. "No pretty girls in them whatsoever!"

The entire table sighed to themselves, and turned to look back at President Lincoln McHolm, who had laid out a variety of papers in front of him. "Was a meeting like this really necessary? We all know what you brought us here to ask, and you should be ashamed of all the loans you've been taking out."

The young assistant turned to look at the harsh comment from the only woman among the group; Mei Xing. Her ostentatious and proud gown passed down through her family resembled the greatest burning fires of a phoenix, and her personality was a perfect match. Erica knew that the royal family of Terra were a force to be reckoned with, especially after how they dealt with the terrorist attacks on their capital, Chun-Nan.

"As a matter of fact, this meeting was called to discuss the problem of ensuring national security," the President corrected, as a wall of monitors displayed the many faces of Sonic and his comrades. "As of late...we've noticed that with the influence of vigilante activism, there's been an increase in destructive terrorist action."

"What was your first guess?" Mardoc Enki spoke up, his thick accent showing through. "Since you've allowed that glorified rodent to take your policing into his own hands, we've all experienced the backlash."

Mardoc Enki, the Prime Minister of Foliumager was a tall man, with wavy black hair and a strong jaw line, though he never wore a suit but simply cargo shorts and bowling shirt. He knew very well the consequences of Sonic's actions. During Sonic's adventure around the world to defeat Dark Gaia, Mardoc had witnessed the desolation the event left his hometown of Adabat in. And it infuriated him to no end.

"Unfortunately that is the case...that is why I've brought you all here," the President commented with a look of guilt. "I come to you, the Leaders of our modern world, to propose an alliance against the vigilantes that the public now calls heroes."

A larger man dressed in a thick, blue winter coat snorted in laughter, stroking his thick white beard, which seemed to make up for his balding head. Leo Varkatzis, third king of the Eluvies monarch in the north. In Erica's opinion, Eluvies was one of the most diverse and vast countries, for one could experience the cold, beautiful landscape of Holoska and then see the crystal clear oceans surrounding Apotos at it's southern edge; she definitely wanted to go there one day.

"You really think any of us are going to agree upon a deal as preposterous as that?" Leo bellowed in laughter, mocking the President for his proposal. "Why would any of us in our right mind align ourselves with your crippled country?"

"Because without this alliance...I have reason to believe humanity as we know it could be wiped out and obliterated..." Lincoln informed gravely. "After the attack on Station Square by the terrorist organization we now know to be Dusk, we've had intel come to us about a second attack in the future. And if their first phase was of any significance for us to note, I can tell you that when they strike again there won't be many survivors the next time around."

"So...to ensure everyone's safety, you're suggesting we ban and criminalize some of the most successful peace keepers the planet has seen in centuries?" Queen Elise, the Third spoke up in disgust.

Reigning from Soleanna, the capital of the ocean country of Mare Maries, Elise had a long standing knowledge of just how needed Sonic and his friends were. She knew that without Sonic, the world have crumbled under Doctor Robotnik's clutches ages ago, yet how could the President not accept this?

"Because when it comes down to the source...Sonic is the reason why we've been experiencing the attacks from Doctor Robotnik. They had a sick game going on," Mei Xing butted in furiously. "Robotnik would trample into a city, and Sonic would carelessly ruin everything in his way to put a stop to this mad men, and in the end...let him go. What kind of _peace keeper_ allows the criminal to escape to continue causing havoc?"

Tensions had begun to rise among the leaders, and while most held the mutual belief that the heroes were to be arrested for their acts of equal tyranny as Doctor Eggman, only Queen Elise rejected the thought.

"I understand the stigma the United Federations has given itself in the last decade, and even over the last fifty years, but," The President sat down, looking stressed. "We cannot ignore that without unity in all corners of our planet, we can't hope to protect each and every innocent civilian if a second terrorist strike, like the one earlier this year, were to occur again."

Suddenly the large windows lining the rear of the room exploded, sending shards of glass flying across the room. Screams filled the air, while everyone dove to the ground for shelter, except for Shrike who had jumped to the front of the table in order to defend the President.

In a blur, a single man appeared in the centre of the meeting table, the cloak he wore flapping in the wind his entrance had created, making it seem somewhat cinematic. Everyone sitting around the table slowly stood up to stare at the disguised intruder, their eyes all demanding an answer to his madness.

"My, never thought I'd see all the major powers gathered in one room," the man mused, an entertained laugh sounding from behind his hood. The white cloak fluttered at his feet, causing the gold seams lining the front and the hood to look like waves of light. "The security on this place is surprisingly weak, Mister President, you ought to fix that. Though...if that were the only reason I came here, I'd be mad."

Shrike growled with contempt, immediately noticing the same black circle on the back of the man's cloak as the last batch of Dusk agents. Immediately the GUN Commander leapt to action, and jumped onto the table in front of the intruder, his body and horns glowing with a deadly turquoise glow. The cloaked man snickered and side stepped past a blazing orb of psychic energy, then in the blink of an eye clutched the GUN Commander's throat.

"It'd be wise not to interrupt me when I'm speaking, Commander Shrike," the intruder warned with an ice-cold tone. "I didn't come here to shed any blood, in fact I only came here to pass along a message. However, don't get me wrong...I won't hesitate to kill you, or anyone else if I get a little pissed off."

The intruder growled quietly and with ease tossed Shrike through the doorway, sending wood splinters and metal pieces across the floor. Once everyone had quieted their hushed conversations amidst their group, the cloaked intruder jumped from the table, and stood in front of the wall of TV monitors.

His ghastly yellow eyes scanned over the strained and fearful expressions of the supposed most powerful people on earth. He couldn't help but giggle at their terror, it was quite ironic. Suddenly the monitors behind him flipped on to reveal different angles of a shadowed figure along the wall.

"Now if you'll all kindly shut up," the intruder shouted, and took a seat on a chair that had been sent flying across the room. "Someone very important has something to tell you."

Each person within the destroyed room turned to the quiet breathing of the figure on the screen. On the center screen, a set of vibrant, haunting purple eyes stared at them, as if he could see past the confines of the monitors and into their souls.

A gentle laugh filled the walls of the meeting hall, and then a quiet...and adolescent voice followed.

"Greetings, United Nations. You're all probably wondering...and dying to know what reason my accomplice had for destroying and interrupting you're tea party. You see...when it comes to sensitive information regarding the secrets of all seven countries of the world, you're all very, very stupid. I've stumbled upon every thing you have all fought to keep secret, putting me at a great advantage already. I know I've already crippled the United Federations at this point. Strange how I predicted the future all the way back here in 2010."

An unanimous feeling of dread seemed to simultaneously fill the minds of every person in the room. As if all their hopes, dreams and plans for a happy future crashed into the ground like a flaming piece of paper. Suddenly each monitor but one changed to display the face of each World Leader present in the room, and one by one an "X" found it's way across their faces.

"My goal...is to create the world my father dreamed of," the being explained flatly. "I aim to eliminate what you call a government...democracy. I desire to demolish the relics of this tired, and wretched civilization. You're all apart of a society that suckles upon the breast of greed, quickly poisoning your entire planet. You proclaim you'll all save it, that you'll end poverty, war...famine..."

Images of sick, dead or rotting people flashed across the monitors, followed by destroyed homes and ruined towns. The images began to loop into a cycle, becoming a montage of what the planet had become.

"You'll all become decimated husks of life if there's any kind of objection to my next request," the enigmatic being proclaimed venomously. "Now, regardless of where the Chaos Emeralds are, I want them. If that means you have to flip every stone on this diseased planet, or kill your dearest friend...I demand the Chaos Emeralds if any of you wish to see another day. Feel free to take your time...but the hands on this clock are ticking faster and faster."

Suddenly the images on the screens turned to static, and the mysterious intruder had taken a seat on the edge of the table beside Elise, staring into her eyes.

"So...now that you've all heard what I've come to deliver..." The man grinned past the shadows of his hood. "I should expect those Emeralds. Whenever you've come to agreements on where they are, and how to collect them, I'll be waiting."

Fear had chilled Elise down to her very bone, realizing who this cloaked man truly was. She couldn't mistaken the ghostly look he had stared at her with back in January, and now that she had seen it again, she knew without a doubt what they were dealing with.

Without a second glance to the others, the intruder disappeared through a vortex at the ledge of the room, leaving behind a note on the table with coordinates that led to South Island.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Note~ **Just for reference...the country names all have their real world counter parts:

Areno = Africa, Procella = Europe, Terra = Asia, Foliumager = South America,

Eluvies = A Mixture of Antarctica/Canada, Mare Maries = Australia/New Zealand, United Federations = the US (Duh lol)

As always, leave your theories, tips and comments in a review! Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: Identity

**Constellations**

**Chapter 3: Identity**

**Space Colony Ark – August 2016**

Droplets of water trickled one by one down a pipe in the ceiling, then fell into a puddle on the cold, cement floor of the confinement cell that held the dark avenger. His hellish, crimson eyes glared through the tiny window present on the wall in front of him, waiting eagerly for any sign of life to set him free. It had been a month now, and keeping track was severely driving him insane. Shadow growled to himself, shutting his eyes to focus on his meditating despite the cuffs around his wrists suppressing his natural Chaos Energy.

Suddenly three knocks echoed throughout his cell, breaking him free of his thoughts and back into the real world. Gazing at him from the outside, Rouge the bat grinned slyly and opened the blast door holding him within.

"Right on time," Shadow remarked quietly, rubbing his wrists after Rouge had taken the cuffs off. "Any news about Shrike?"

"Well...looks like the ARK has been left abandoned again," she commented with a hint of remorse. "Though, Shrike was the reason. He killed all the agents and scientists that were up here when I brought you in. He's trying to pin the blame on you to cover up his tracks...he's creating a super-soldier gene out of your DNA to turn people into super-powered freaks. And, well I guess not everyone is compatible. Every agent onboard were just test subjects to him. He let the ones who's body accepted the new gene free to kill the ones who rejected it..."

Shadow growled at the news he had been given, then walked through into the hallway beside Rouge, looking down towards the exit, noticing it had been destroyed.

"It's one thing after another with that man, isn't it?" Shadow scoffed, walking towards the doorway with Rouge in tow. "Did you get the locations I asked for? I can imagine it won't be long before Shrike decides to come pay me a visit and transfer me back to Earth if he's done with this place."

Handing the dark hedgehog an envelope, Rouge couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Even though she supported him every step of the way, there was something bugging her about his plan.

"You're gonna have one helluva time getting into those bases, sugar," she noted, eying the bloodshed present in the staircase they had entered. "Besides, what do you need to see criminals for? They were obviously locked away for good reason, Shadow."

Continuing down the stairway, the duo reached the main floor, which presented more of the intense killings to Shadow. Bodies had been left all around the central lobby, either in tact or ripped into separate pieces. The dark hedgehog grimaced at the sight, memories of the massacre GUN led on his home 50 years prior flooding his head; and with the memory came a flash flood of anger. Though, he knew he would get a chance to exact revenge on the man who deserved it, and that time would be soon.

"They're all experiments used by Shrike some years ago," the dark hedgehog responded as they came up to an elevator door drenched in crimson. "They were all locked away due to Shrike's fear of them rebelling. Not to mention all his test subjects sent most of his experiments batshit insane; which would explain what happened up here as well."

"So you're looking to recruit a bunch of psycho's?" Rouge retorted with a less-than-approving frown. "You know, you've had some pretty terrible ideas...but this has got to take the cake."

"No sense in being picky when it comes to manpower," Shadow responded simply, then walked into the elevator car, tapping the only button present. "And luck so has it that one of our _friends _is onboard the ARK..."

Glancing down at the piece of paper in Shadow's hand, Rouge scanned over the details of the prisoner, recognizing them to be one of the agents she had went through training with.

"Stella Venise...I remember her," Rouge remarked in shock. "She and I were good friends when we went through the GUN initiate training. What is she doing up here...and a prisoner nonetheless!"

"Says here that the reason for her imprisonment was failure to capture Shadow the Hedgehog." He smirked at the statement, a sense of pride overcoming him. "I really did piss Shrike off when I resigned, I suppose. He's certainly desperate to capture me."

**South Island – August 2016**

A blur of cerulean light exploded across the fields just outside Sonic's hometown, sending the long, wavy stalks of wheat wobbling in the fray. The blur continued through the wheat field, and through a large, hollowed out oak tree into a village. The citizens of the small community yelped in fear at the hurricane-incarnate rushing into their humble abode, when suddenly the blur slid to a stop in front of a large castle sitting at the edge of the town.

Sonic whistled in amusement, gazing up at the walls of the palace. "Wow, they sure did a big renovation to Knothole since I was last here," the blue hero remarked to himself, though unaware of the figure walking up behind him.

"Boy, it's like seein' a ghost!" a lumbering man exclaimed excitedly, patting Sonic on the back roughly.

Sonic spun around in surprise, knowing all too well who had greeted him. Behind him stood an unusually tall and muscular koala wearing a loose fitting red vest with a latin motto inked onto the back. The man's long, white hair was tied into a long braid and ponytail, making it look like he had neglected his hygiene for years; but that was definitely not the case, Sonic knew that for certain.

Looking Sonic up and down with ecstatic, ocean blue eyes, the man grinned wide. "You grew up, kid!" he bellowed happily. "What brings you all the way back to South Island? And _Knothole _of all places!"

The blue hero bit his lip, then glanced at the ground with a pained look. "Well, truth is, Xanthos, I came out here to visit Uncle Chuck, but he wasn't in his cottage. It didn't look like anyone had been in there for a couple years, to be honest. Have you heard from him lately?"

Watching the hedgehog curiously, Xanthos' brow furrowed in thought. "Strange. Serves me right for not keeping in touch with the old man...You sure he wasn't just out for a walk? You know how much of a nature nut he is, despite his obsession with machines."

"His place didn't look like he went for a walk, and if he did, he's been gone a _long _time," Sonic replied with a heavy sigh. "Somethin' tells me he's dead. I mean...he was pretty secluded all the way out in the forest."

"What could have been so important that you came all the way out here to talk to the old fart?" Xanthos questioned with a smirk, somewhat joyous of the fact he was older than Sonic's uncle and still healthy. "I mean, you couldn't have just wrote a letter? Or what are the kids using nowadays...Twitterbook?"

"Eh...well, you know I would've tried to contact you, too," Sonic admitted with a frown, remembering his childhood. "But, honestly after I went to live with Uncle Chuck I had no idea what happened to you. Where _did _you go, anyways?"

"Why don't we head over to my place, it's just on the edge of town." Xanthos offered, gesturing towards the pathway leading into the now large town square. "We'll catch up. Don't think I haven't been keeping tabs on you either, Kid. You've certainly been making your mark on the world since you left to the United Federations, eh?"

"Heh, you don't even know..." Sonic replied with a guilty smirk.

**Space Colony Ark **

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

Suddenly a metal cup flew against the bars holding the terrified prisoner back, only to bounce back and fall on the floor, much to her displeasure. Watching the horrified expression on the young woman's face, Shadow simply frowned with annoyance, while Rouge watched in shock at the unexpected reaction they earned from the ex-GUN scientist. The woman cowering on the floor continued to scream profanities of all sorts towards Shadow, vowing she'd do anything if she just spare her life. Doing her best to stifle a giggle, Rouge covered her mouth to muffle a gentle snicker, watching the pathetic display from her old time friend. Slowly, Rouge approached the jail cell, doing her best to ease the mind of the young dove within.

Her inmate attire had been dreadfully ripped apart in the time she had spent locked up, making Rouge sigh in pain at the treatment inmates received while under watch of GUN. What was once an orange, long sleeve shirt had now been ripped to become a tank-top, and the khaki-cargo pants given to all prisoners were torn away to form more comfortable shorts, while some of the left over fabric had been turned into a headband to hold her dreadlock like head feathers back from her face.

"Pl-please don't kill me," Stella whimpered, holding her head under her arms. "I swear, I won't make anymore noise. I saw what happened to the other guards, and after hearing what Shrike said about you, Shadow, I promise I'll do anything!"

"Stella...Stella," Rouge whispered, trying to calm her down. "We're not here to hurt you, y'know. Shrike...he's an evil man. Whatever he told you, doesn't have a lick of truth to it."

"But I saw that monster kill a bunch of my subordinates back when Shadow invaded Central Command...such malice. I've never seen a person kill so easily." Stella shivered, looking up to show her moist, topaz eyes.

"Calm down," Shadow grumbled angrily, using a blade of energy to slice open the bars to her cell with utmost ease. "I'm not here to kill you, Stella. In fact, if I had wanted you dead I would have done it back when I first saw you. Rather...I'm here to make a proposal...help me destroy Shrike and whatever he's plotting, and I'll let you free of this place."

"You must be crazy!" she shouted frantically. "There's no possible way to stop him now...you'd lose hope, too if you saw what he has planned to do with your DNA, Shadow. The blood flowing through your veins is like...it's like gold. You're a biologically engineered masterpiece."

"I know exactly what he's planning," Shadow replied quietly, kneeling down in front of the dove. "But, I will not let that man tarnish the name of justice any longer. He's a cancer that needs to be extinguished from this world, and Professor Gerald created me to do just that. He created me to save and give hope to the world, and while Shrike is alive, no hope can exist."

"What do you say, hun?" Rouge commented, freeing the young woman's hands of her cuffs. "If you come back with us, I'm sure I can find a better outfit for you to wear, too."

"...Alright," Stella muttered. "I'll come with you two. But I don't see how I can be of any help? I'm not all that special, and what I do possess for power is merely the result of Shrike's experimentation...I don't even know how to control it."

"Don't worry, we can help with that," Shadow responded, helping the young dove up to her feet. "I need everything that Shrike locked away out of fear to come face to face with him. You could say you're apart of an army of sorts."

**South Island**

Quietly sitting across from one another, Sonic and Xanthos looked into each others eyes. The air had grown unusually tense despite their relationship, but the elder of the two knew that no matter what had been buried in the shadows of the past was bound to resurface. Though he never expected an apprentice of his to find their way down such a treacherous path that the world itself would be threatened with extinction. It had been two hours since they had reunited, and in that time Sonic had taken the opportunity to fill Xanthos in on every detail haunting his head. Though, one of the major questions circling Sonic's mind had yet to come out. He was fighting with himself on how to go about it, or if it was even remotely important for that matter.

"Listen, kid," Xanthos said sternly before taking a sip of his coffee. "Killing someone isn't ever an easy task. I worked for GUN a very long time, and I've done and seen things most shouldn't have. My actions have torn families apart...and created chaos. In fact, it was because of me that Galaxy ended up the way he did. His brother was going to compromise the safety of the entire organization, so I was ordered to kill him. Though...the Seiryu family were told otherwise."

Listening quietly, Sonic absorbed the information, though it made it no less easier to cope with the idea of having someone else's blood on his hands. "I'm...coming to terms with the fact that being a _hero _means I'm going to have to do things I don't like. But...I need to know a few things. And you can't lie to me, you did enough of that when Havoc and I were being trained by you."

"I'm a changed man, Blue," the koala stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Ask what you will, I'll answer everything."

Pausing for a moment, Sonic pondered what to ask first, deciding what he felt was most important. "I have a lot to ask..." he muttered, his green eyes softening for a moment. "I guess...well after finding no one at the cottage, realizing that Uncle Chuck is most likely dead...I think the first thing I'd like to know is...what happened to my parents? I know damn well I didn't just come from thin air, as much as people may think to be true. Who were they?"

"You sure you wanna know that one, kid?" Xanthos responded almost gravely, staring deeply at the blue hedgehog. "Coz' I'm going to be honest, what I'm about to tell you...was supposed to be kept secret. I promised your uncle that one, but I also can't deny you the answers."

"I'm positive," Sonic said flatly, preparing himself for the worst.

"You're father...Typhoon, he worked for GUN as well, we were close friends in the military. In fact, it's funny to say, but he had met Doctor Robotnik long before you were born. Your mother, Aleena, was a hostage of Robotnik's while he was experimenting with Chaos Energy, just like his grand father. Typhoon was sent to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, and ultimately became the first modern mobian to learn of their existence after Ivo stole them from Angel Island," Xanthos explained in a grim voice, unsure of how to proceed.

"So...Doctor Robotnik killed them?" Sonic assumed, anger boiling up inside him, beginning to rationalize himself murdering the scientist.

"Far from it," Xanthos replied calmly and shifted in his seat. "After your father destroyed Ivo's base, he triggered Chaos Control with the emeralds and was sent to South Island; your mothers home. Naturally as these stories go, they fell in love...married and had a child – you. Though, somewhere down the road, I'm not sure what happened to your father, but one night something clicked. Now...Charles and I both theorized that he became obsessed with the knowledge of the Emeralds, and it drove him insane...and well..."

Sonic's thoughts had seemed to speed up into an uncontrollable madness while at the same slow down into a numbing stillness. The information being given to him was beginning to get harder and harder to digest, as if he were being told of an ancient folktale used to scare kids away from touching the Echidnian artifacts. Yet...he continued to listen, growing all the more desperate for the answer coming next. He had wondered why he had no parents all his life, why his family had been limited to Uncle Chuck and a select few others. He lead a life of solitude for the most part, and from what he was putting together, the cause of all his suffering was Doctor Robotnik. In a way, it was sort of ironic how they had such a fierce rivalry for so long, and how he had died by Sonic's hands and not by old age or any other natural cause.

"On the morning of your first birthday, Charles had arrived to visit you three, to give your first pair of running shoes to you," Xanthos explained, stuttering a moment as he bit his lip. "When he walked through the door, your father had killed Charles' sister and most importantly... your mother, Aleena."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness

**Constellations**

**Chapter 4: Darkness**

**Town Square – Knothole Village**

Soldiers from each of the seven countries associated with the United Nations stormed through the small village where the legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog grew up. The quiet and modest people of the small village of Knothole scrambled away from the unyielding men and women marching down their streets, both President Lincoln and King Darius the XIV walking confidently in the lead. The many residents of the booming, mobian community whispered amongst the safety of their groups, discussing what possible occasion could call for the insane amount of soldiers.

"I find it hard to believe that a group with the level of intelligence that Dusk has will fall for your little trick, Lincoln," King Darius commented coldly, making it evident he wasn't in the mood for anymore of the United Federations' slip ups. "After all, don't you think they'd know exactly how to spot the legitimacy of things such as the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Awhile back, Sonic's younger friend...Tails I believe it was...he created an artificial Chaos Emerald," Lincoln responded as they rounded a bend in the pathway, heading up a hill. "Not too long ago, our men retrieved it from his laboratory and have been conducting some research on it. Now, we've managed to create a full set of seven replicas."

Shaking his head in disbelief, the King of Procella simply grumbled under his breath and continued walking in silence. After ten minutes of trekking through the thick South Island jungle, the soldiers and their leaders had reached what seemed to be the more desolate portion of the island. Wildlife of all sorts scampered across the path and in the darkness of the trees and vines, creating an air of anxiety and fear throughout the battle ready troops. However, standing in the middle of the pathway, a cloaked figure walked closer towards them, his unbearable essence pressing against the group like it were electricity.

"You GUN dogs really know how to make an entrance, don't you?" a figure ahead commented with a chuckle, his body obscured by the darkness the jungle was providing. "What could you possibly need with all the soldiers, Mister President?"

Staring ahead with the utmost confidence, the President of the United Federations kept his gaze locked onto the being that had blocked their way. Slowly, finger by finger, Lincoln tightened his grip on the handle of the briefcase he had brought the artificial Chaos Emeralds in, doubt beginning to lace his thoughts.

"You can never be too trusting of the enemy, you know," Lincoln barked back, throwing the briefcase onto the muddy, jungle floor. "And after the threatening demand your leader left the United Nations...we thought it would be fitting to bring some fire power just in case things went south. I'm surprised your leader didn't send you out here with a similar idea."

A rumbling explosion shook the jungle, sending the creatures that inhabited it fleeing in all directions. The armed men belonging to the militaries of the world each shared the same thought; what in the world could have caused an eruption so big that the entire island shook? Unfazed by the sudden commotion, President Lincoln threw the briefcase to the ground, causing it to pop open in a cloud of dust. By now, the cloaked figure had made his way directly in front of the military group, eying the seven, mystic gems sitting on the ground. He grinned gently, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"We don't need any soldiers, when there's someone out here that'll kill you all anyway. Those aren't the Chaos Emeralds," the man commented. "The energy these ones have pale in comparison to the real thing...it's like the dumbed down cousins! I should have expected as much, President...you need those Emeralds to ensure your nation isn't destroyed, don't you? All political leaders are the same it seems...shady down to the bone. No matter...you're punishment is coming. In fact, I think I hear him now."

"Wait!" King Darius shouted, stepping forward to grab the cloaked figure. "What do you mean? Who's coming!"

"Someone you all know very well," he responded simply. "In fact, I believe he's one of the _vigilantes _you're all banning together to stop! Better prepare yourselves...he's close."

Darkness swirled outwards in front of the Dusk agent, swallowing him up like a black hole consuming the stars before it. Before he disappeared, the man grinned though the shadows of his hood, laughing at the decided fate of the soldiers being led to their imminent doom.

"And he isn't happy," the man taunted before completely leaving the group to their own defences.

Just then the island shook again, sending trees of all sizes tumbling into the ground. The military scrambled for safety, fearing what was causing the destruction. However, President Lincoln had a sinking feeling, his eyes locked onto smoke and energy billowing in the distance.

**The Outskirts of Knothole**

"My...my own father..?" Sonic questioned quietly, his body beginning to tremble in both unfathomable anger and terror. "...How could he kill his wife...and leave his son alone like that. Xanthos...you know more! Tell me what happened! Why did he do it!?"

Around Sonic a thick, ghastly aura had began to appear, almost as though the energy had started to boil out of the hedgehog's own blood. The blue hero lurched out of his seat, standing directly in front of his old mentor, his teeth gritting and waiting for the answers he expected. Xanthos' own unyielding gaze stared into Sonic, his eyes soft and sympathetic for the young hero. He could only imagine the pain of going through life alone, yet he still didn't know what to say to the blue hedgehog at the moment.

"Sonic, if I knew _why _the events unfolded the way they did...don't you think I would've told you?" the old Koala reasoned, standing up to calm his disciple."You need to find a way to let it go...no amount of anger will bring her back to us, kid. Don't you think I don't hold some form of animosity for your father as well? Charles and I were best friends, seeing him go through the pain of losing his sister was unbearable."

"Then why did you guys let her die!" Sonic screamed, tears rushing down his cheeks while the chaotic, smoking dark energy strengthened. "Why didn't you guys save her!"

The floor began to tremble in accordance to waves of chilling power escaping from the hero, causing the small cottage to shake and distort like the ground was threatening to swallow it whole. The blue hero howled in agony and weeped into his hands, falling to his knees to absorb everything he just learnt. Thinking about it all, and making sense of it only seemed to send his anger shooting. In the grand scheme of things, Eggman deserved to be killed the way he saw it now. It was because of that dastardly, wretched man that he lost his family; it was because of him his life ended up so chaotically. But then he thought of his father...

Pulses of violent power rushed out of Sonic, catching the wise Ex-GUN soldier off guard, shooting him through the far wall of his home. Wood and debris showered across the jungle clearing, while shards of glass impaled the trees surrounding the building. Within a vortex of billowing black and navy energy, Sonic roared in rage, losing control of himself to the demon lying within his consciousness. His quills suddenly became feral looking, while the elegant blue fur he was known for faded out to black like a disease had washed over his skin. Another howl escaped Sonic, his voice distorted and evil, like the screams that would plead for mercy in the depths of hell. The enraged hero lurched over onto his hands and knees, blood dripping from his mouth when suddenly his arms began to smoke. Golden markings snaked their way up his forearms, then over his biceps, writing ancient scripture onto his body. The hero snarled, his eyes green eyes turning violet while two glowing, white horns materialized on his forehead, making him seem like the devil himself.

Suddenly Sonic stood, his body hunched over, his quills floating in the turbulence of his own chilling energy. Slowly particles of ivory energy began to piece together around the hedgehog's jawline, creating a bone-like mask around his mouth. Screaming with another haunting bellow, Sonic lurched forward with such power and speed, the floor of Xanthos' house became a crater while sending the walls of the cottage exploding outwards, like a bomb had gone off within. Sonic screeched in rage and pounced on Xanthos, delivering a Chaos infused punch into the mans face, his anger boiling to new heights.

Sending a quick kick to Sonic's gut, the koala grunted and pushed the enraged hero off of him. However the dark hedgehog was quick to recover and instantly jumped back to his feet to pursue Xanthos, who had taken refuge behind a rock wall that he had created. Another distorted roar escaped Sonic, and in the space between his horns, a churning orb of unrelenting energy stormed to life, like an exploding star being contained in front of him. In the blink of an eye the attack hurled from Sonic, destroying the wall separating him and Xanthos with a ferocious display of power seen only in myths. Shards of rock exploded away from the structure, forcing Xanthos to run from Sonic to escape the deadly attacks his former student had unleashed. Another ball of power launched towards the man, turning a portion of the jungle into ash, missing the koala by a hairs width.

"Sonic! Enough!" Xanthos barked amidst the chaos, jumping away from another attack. "You're better than this! Don't let your anger consume you, Sonic!"

His calls fell on deaf ears, and Sonic continued his relentless fury, becoming an untamed demon on Earth. In a flash of violet, Sonic disappeared from view then materialized behind his old teacher, sending a crippling punch into the man's spine, launching him through the jungle. Xanthos bounced through the thick trees, snapping them like toothpicks from the sheer velocity he had acquired from Sonic's attack. Finally the man flipped around, landing on his feet just in time to meet another Chaos infused punch from the blue hedgehog, but he had a plan, there was no way he would stop now! A light grunt escaped Xanthos, a sphere of flame engulfing his body like bubble. The fire immediately jumped to Sonic, consuming his body in the rushing heat.

The blue hero screeched in pain, falling to his knees amidst the blood pouring from his body. However, another shockwave of energy erupted from his body extinguishing the flames with ease. "Ugh...Sonic, I don't want to have to fight you! Snap out of it!" Xanthos cried out, his hand glowing with a bright, white light.

Sonic roared with anger, the structure around his jaw turning into a demonic mask around his face, representing the skull of a bull. His horns solidified, turning gold like the burning markings on his arms, then suddenly the hedgehog punched Xanthos, sending out a shockwave of devastating power. Trees and rocks turned to ash all around the two opponents, but Xanthos had managed to catch the hedgehog's fist. They struggled against one another's might, trying to overcome the other like two titans fighting for supremacy over the world. But Xanthos prevailed, slamming the hedgehog into the ground with a powerful punch.

A bellow escaped Sonic, and he kicked Xanthos from atop of him, disappearing in a flash soon after. The wounded koala lay in the destruction Sonic had caused, panting and trying to catch his breath. Moaning in pain, the man stood to his feet to get a look where his student had run off to, watching as clouds of smoke billowed upwards in the direction of Knothole.

* * *

"What the hell is that thing!" One soldier screamed in horror, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the monster in front of them.

His gleaming horns fizzled with energy, creating a shimmering orb of energy in the air, ready to exterminate everything around. A distorted scream escaped the demon, and from the gap in his horns came the ball of power, vaporizing a chunk of the soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be caught up in the attack. At the sight of all the blood stained on the ground from their comrades, the remaining soldiers howled in defiance, each rifle echoing in the jungle as the soldiers prepared their weapons. Gunshots popped one after another, creating a symphony of gunfire to mark Sonic's end, while barrels smoked, and bullets sailed at him, eager to kill. However, the blue hero screamed in rage unleashing another shockwave, destroying all the bullets headed towards his body like they were mere flies.

In a blur of black energy, Sonic disappeared, his hands becoming cloaked in the same white energy creating his horns. Within seconds, his fists became large claws eager to rip apart the soldiers, his craving for their lives growing. Blood splashed across the vegetation surrounding the military, body parts starting to litter the ground as if they were nothing more than trash. Bullets pierced through Sonic's skin, yet he didn't waver. He had become unstoppable.

The blue hero continued through the hordes of screaming men & women, killing each of them without even blinking. Blood stained his body, and the trees had been stained red from the soldiers being ripped apart. Finally, Sonic stood still, dead bodies and dismembered limbs and heads at his feet. Another howl escaped Sonic, and he turned his sights to the President & King Darius, ready to end them as well.

However, a man chuckled behind him, amused by the killing. "You're quite the fearsome opponent, Sonic," the cloaked Dusk figure commented with interest.

An enraged growl escaped Sonic as he twirled around to face the Dusk agent, a ball of crimson energy madly churning in between his horns. The orb launched forward, creating a trench in the jungle floor as it closed in on the cloaked man, but it proved to be of only a minor annoyance to the Dusk agent. In front of him, a portal swallowed the attack, then spun shut just as soon as it had come, but another opened behind the man as well, forming his escape route.

"We'll meet some other time," the man explained with a snicker. "Ciao!"

Sonic wasn't going to give up. The enraged beast leaped through the portal after his enemy, eager to end it all while he could.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
